Emma Watson
Emma Watson (born Emma Charlotte Duerre Watson in France April 15, 1990) is an English-Japanese actress, director, musician, writer, and singer who made headlines in 2002 with her first solo effort, "The Name That's Running the Game" by using the N word liberally during her verses and later made her first worldwide blockbuster in 2003 with Sailor Moon. She's fluent in English, Spanish, French, Japanese, Italian, German, Mandarin Chinese, and Klingon. Many, if not all, of her films and TV shows have included at least one Wilhelm scream. Since 2008, soundboards were created of her movies in several different languages, and prank callers have prank called using those soundboards, mostly from The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya and Lucky Star, though sometimes soundboards from Sailor Moon were also popular. She's a known member of the "torn T shirt school of method acting". Many of her films have been rated either PG-13 or R by the MPAA. Some of her motion pictures inspired Feld Entertainment to join forces with a random public television station to produce a Disney On Ice program based on her motion pictures, all programs which were taped at the Knoxville Civic Colliseum. These Disney On Ice presentations are known by another name: Emma Watson On Ice. Early life The daughter of Selena and Kurt Cobain caused much controversy during Nirvana's England tour due to the fact that the two weren't even married! To get rid of the evidence, Cobain put his new daughter up for adoption, and a Japanese businessman came up and adopted her. Thus she moved to Kyoto, Japan at only two months. Just four years later, Cobain would be found dead in his apartment, the victim of an apparent suicide, and then the very next year, Selena was murdered. Shortly after Cobain's death, a portion of his ashes, as well as a photo, were sent to Emma's home in Kyoto by Courtney Love. The Japanese businessman was very rich, and he traveled to various countries to purchase PAL equipment and Betamax and VHS tapes as well as NTSC Betamax and VHS tapes. For her second birthday, Emma got a batch of movies that were rated R by the MPAA, including "The New Centurions" (from Columbia Pictures Home Entertainment), "The Terminator 3-D" (from Hemdale Home Video), "Halloween" (from Meda Video), "Total Recall" (from Carolco Home Video), and "M*A*S*H" (from Magnetic Video). These movies, as well as tapes she got earlier or later, sparked her interest in movies. First screenplays Her elementary school had no uniforms, so she never wore a dress or skirt until she was seven, and even then only while shooting for a TV show or movie. One day, a talent agent for Toho came up to her and, upon interview, saw her potential and hired her to write screenplays for several of the company's movies. Screenplays she wrote included "Nukem All" (inspired by "The Terminator" and "Godzilla") and "Kyoto Police Dept." (inspired by "The New Centurions" and "M*A*S*H"). Her screenplays and skills in written English were so legendary among Toho that the company asked her to star in two films based on her screenplays: the first about a rebellious Scottish girl who travels to London with her brother after a Nessie sighting (her lines were written in English, but she spoke them in Japanese due to her then-apparent fear of flubbing even her simplest lines, which only showed her ability to translate what she sees from English to Japanese), and the second about an Australian girl who wakes up in the swamps of Florida and decides to get to the bottom of it. Neither movie performed well (though the first was a mere disappointment, doing well in the box office despite its NC-17 rating, earned for all its gore and language), and the second, which flopped at the American and Japanese box offices, may as well have been her last as an actress. Chance meeting Emma counted on the two failing to meet expectations, so she asked CLAMP to make her the star of the English dub of a new anime they were making called "Cardcaptor Sakura". Emma shot her part at Leavesden Studios in Hertfordshire using chromakey. Her chromakey scenes were sandwiched between an animated background and an animated foreground. Before the shoot was to take place, though, she had to go with Carl Macek to pick up the family of Rupert Grint by way of a cruiser called the U.S.S. Streamline. While the two were in the same city during the next couple of years (although Emma would spend weekdays with her adopted father in Kyoto and her weekends in a skyscraper in Encino), the two wouldn't meet again until shooting for Dragon Ball started in Italy in April 1999. That's when the two decided to form a band together. Emma had taken guitar, piano, singing, and drum lessons during her early life in Kyoto, and Rupert had learned how to play guitar from Slash, piano from Dizzy Reed, and drums from Matt Sorum and had taken singing lessons from Stone Temple Pilots frontman Scott Weiland. The band was called the Remington Steelers. Early acting career Shooting for Dragon Ball had wrapped in May, so Emma took the opportunity to sign up to star in the Village Roadshow production of Creamy Mami and appear in the low-budget epic-length film Baby and Me. Shortly before Dragon Ball was released in August 2000, she was signed up to appear as Hanako in an Untitled Pocket Monsters Prequel. In the film, Hanako, Satoshi's future mother, is portrayed as one of Sakaki's slaves who is liberated by the Gym Leaders halfway through the film. The film was moderately successful and became a cult classic due to an explanation of who Satoshi's father may have been from Pokémon Live being proven in this film. Also in 2000, shooting for Full Moon began at Leavesden Studios, with Emma portraying a 12-year-old girl dying of throat cancer and as the character's 16-year-old alter ego, Full Moon. Emma was said to have required heavy make-up and perspective doubles to make her look even remotely 16. She shot a spaghetti samurai film called Kaze Hikaru between May and June 2001, also requiring heavy make-up and perspective doubles. This process was repeated with the American production of Nana, where everyone spoke Japanese. It was not until Elfen Lied was shot during the 2001 holiday season that she stopped wearing heavy make-up on camera. Full Moon and Elfen Lied were more successful than the Untitled Pocket Monsters Prequel and, due to Full Moon's status as a J-musical (J short for Japan) and Elfen Lied's status as the first R-rated movie under the Disney banner, became cult classics. Also of note is that that year, Emma successfully applied for a spot in the Director's Guild of America, the youngest to do so in its entire history. The first film to go into production after Emma entered the DGA was Sailor Moon S, but that's another story. Also, in 2002, she signed contracts with Carmike Cinemas and Regal Entertainment Group stating that movies she made that were played in their theatres would be preceded every time by the following logos: "Carmike Across America" or "Countdown to Carmike" for Carmike Cinemas (theatres could use them liberally before Emma's films, playing one logo before a film at one theatre and the other logo before the same film at another theatre) and the "Regal Rollercoaster" for Regal Entertainment Group (when Regal Entertainment Group started building its own theatres, theatres built as Regal Cinemas theatres before 2002 would revert to the Regal Cinemas variant of the "Regal Rollercoaster", while the newer theatres used the Regal Entertainment Group variant). Earlier, Emma had encouraged Carmike to expand its operations to Japan, and in 2002, she also contracted Regal to build theatres in Japan as well. First ports In 2001, Emma received an exclusive license to port Nintendo 64 titles to the Game Boy Advance and Nintendo Gamecube. Super Mario 64, Diddy Kong Racing, Mario Kart 64, and Super Smash Bros. were among the first titles to be ported as such. Early solo music career and controversy The first single off of Emma's self-titled debut solo album was "The Name That's Running the Game" featuring Chamillionaire. Both used the N word during the song, but Emma's use of the N word sparked no small controversy, as many blacks objected to her calling Chamillionaire a nigger in the first verse, seeing as she was white, while Chamillionaire was black. Nevertheless, Chamillionaire defended her, saying that she only called him "the bestest little nigger" and therefore used the word in a positive light (as in NWA, or Niggaz With Attitude), and the Southern rap community, including Bone Thugs N Harmony, UGK, and Li'l Flip, as well as pop and gangsta rappers followed suit. Finally, Slash, himself half-black, managed to quell the controversy by saying in a press conference later in the year, "Not only did she use the word in a positive light, but I consider it to be the first step in becoming a wigger--a white who's obsessed with black culture." Soon, Emma's album, as well as her future releases, became successful among wiggers, blacks, Emmaholics, and metalheads alike. Emma herself is a self-proclaimed metalhead, even going as far as printing her own name on the artwork of her solo albums as "Emma Wätson" to make herself sound more like a metalhead. Her career really kicks off Emma spent a few weeks in Prague, Czech Republic to shoot A Little Snow Fairy Sugar, directed by exiled American director Roman Polanski. The reason why shooting took place in Prague was to avoid extradition back to America for Polanski. Emma spoke all her own lines during production, where nearly everyone, Emma included, spoke German. The success of the film in the UK, Japan, Germany, Australia, and the USA (where it was the first subtitled film to gain wide release) only proved Emma's dexterity with foreign languages. Her next film, Nurse Angel Ririka SOS, was released in July of 2003 and was successful in the UK, Japan, Italy, Australia, and the USA; however, everyone around the world anticipated her appearence in the blockbuster film Sailor Moon, based on her 1999 novel of the same name, which in turn was based on Masamune Shirow's futuristic shonen spin on Naoko Takeuchi's shojo manga. Filmed mainly in Spain and Italy between January 2000 and July 2001, the film marked the point where Emma's film career really kicked off. Starting in April, four months prior to the film's release, Emma started shooting for Magical Pokémon Journey (or, Pokémon PiPiPi Adventure, as she and a few others among the cast and crew call it) in Pennsylvania and New York. During pre-production on the series, she recorded a cover of the Guns N Roses song "Think About You", where she recorded the vocals and drums. Then-GNR lead guitarist Buckethead, ex-GNR drummer Steven Adler, and ex-GNR bassist Duff McKagan did lead guitar, rhythm guitar, and bass, respectively. 2004: The Year of Dog Demons and Mermaids Emma filmed her next project, Rhapsody: A Musical Adventure, on location in Prague and at Leavesden Studios, and in March 2003 she had started principal photography on her first IMAX feature, InuYasha, in Japan, Arizona, and Italy. Like the manga and anime upon which the film was based, the film adaptation has two main settings: 1996 Japan and 1546 Edo-period Japan. Unlike the manga and anime, though, the Edo-period scenes were treated like a pseudo Spaghetti Western, complete with Kagome's initial arrival in Edo-period Japan and capture being turned into an attempted lynching by hanging (needless to say, Kagome was swinging until Kaede cut her down in this adaptation). Like with some of her other work, Emma did all her own stunts, and once (during the lynching scene), she nearly died with a rope around her neck! Fortunately, she was merely unconscious when Anne Robinson (as Kaede) cut her free, and she recovered swiftly. Besides its June 2004 IMAX release, InuYasha was also given a 35mm release with additional scenes in July 2004. During that time, Emma also filmed Pichi Pichi Pitch, a maho shojo J-musical that, like Sailor Moon before it, typecast Emma in the part of the maho shojo heroine. She followed that up with Sailor Moon R, where, aside from the heroine, she also got to play an evil alien, making it her only film outing where she actually plays a major villain. Emma later said playing the villain was exhausting, saying, "I'm glad she turned good before her screen time was up!" Amazing Agent Emma In 2005, her most anticipated film that year, Amazing Agent Luna, was released. Unlike most of the 35mm 3-D movies released during this time, the 3-D format used was polarized 3-D. (One year later, Negima! would repeat that feat.) That's when she really got serious about action films; while the family-friendly film did receive a PG rating, high schoolers were the main target. Nevertheless, the film became the only film in 2005 to stay at the number 1 spot for more than a few weeks and meet box office expectations. The film was later re-released in Real D in 2006 (along with UHF and first-week film Straight Outta Lynwood). Earlier that year, her hit TV series The Slayers debuted on Telemundo (in Spanish) and NBC (with English subtitles). Starting this year, all Slayers films theatrically released would be exhibited in Spanish with English subtitles. However, all seasons of The Slayers (and movies) so far have been dubbed into English for DVD, with Emma herself directing the dub and Trish Ledoux translating the teleplays and dubbing Emma's voice. Action! Emma had directed various episodes of The Slayers before, though her first actual motion pictue as director was W.I.T.C.H., where she made a cameo appearence. The motion picture everyone was waiting for this year, though, was Sailor Moon S, as moviegoers were plunking down money just to see Rupert (who starred in the film along with her) really take some demons to school while wearing a (very) short skirt. However, the cross-dressing by the actor was limited to fight scenes, while the cross-dressing by the character (Haruka Teno), however recursive it may have been (as the person playing her was, as explained earlier, a boy), was the more prominent. Of course, it didn't hurt Rupert to do recursive cross-dressing either, as everyone's favorite line by Haruka, during the scene where she's revealed to be a girl who prefers to dress like a boy, was "I never said I was a boy", spoken right after Michiru pointed to her when indicating for Usagi and Minako where she (Haruka) was. Of course, the editor's decision to put a fight scene in beforehand meant that audiences weren't fooled for long and even applauded when they saw Haruka become Sailor Uranus for the first time. That year, Emma directed her second feature-length film, Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne. This time, she had a bigger role; in fact that role was the lead role! 2006 was also the year that both Emma and Rupert signed contracts with Disney; while both contracts allowed them to make movies with other studios, Rupert's contract had him informing Disney if he cross-dressed in a non-Disney movie (with Disney joining in on the production or distributing the film every time, without exception), though he wasn't required to inform Disney if he cross-dressed in a Cinergi Pictures film, as Disney automatically distributes said films anyway. Haruhi-mania If 2003 was the year Sailor Moon became big, then 2007, most decidedly, was the year of Haruhi Suzumiya. To promote the film, the Remington Steelers went through a lot of tactics, including putting Rupert in Emma's costume from the film and shooting music videos for Hare hare yukai and Bouken deshou deshou? (even releasing the two songs as singles!). Not surprisingly, Hare hare yukai became some sort of an anthem for the Steelers, who performed the song during their 2007 tour (with Rupert conspicuously absent, Velvet Revolver's own McKagan on bass, and Anna Popplewell, a co-star in the film whose abuse at the hands of Emma was both real life, though restricted to the set, and in the movie), and The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya became the number 1 movie in America, taking in the most money of any film exhibited in IMAX--at least until Pretty Cure was released. As a further gimmick, Emma combined her own trademark outfit (leather jacket and blue jeans) with the tank top Haruhi wore at one point in the opening to the anime during the band's performances of Hare hare yukai, Koi no Mikuru densetsu (sung by Anna), and Bouken deshou deshou?--all in alternative rock or heavy metal versions. Nagaru Tanigawa actually liked the film, saying that while the scenes introducing four of the five characters at the beginning took some liberties, the film itself was the best film adaptation of the light novel for years to come. Pu-ri-kyu-a, pu-ri-kyu-a... Pretty Cure also became a big hit in 2007, becoming the most profitable film to be shown in IMAX (a title previously held by Haruhi Suzumiya). While it is true that much of the 3-D gimmicks take place during fight scenes, that failed to turn away audiences, mainly because of Rupert's cross-dressing (again!), which by the end of the year became as regular as clockwork, in part because of an IPO caper targeting him. Emma was the one who assisted him while he was in hiding in Kyoto. This IPO incident happened just days after the Remington Steelers wrapped up their 2007 tour, and Emma, while enjoying fame both domestically and internationally, enjoyed getting away from it all for a while, though footage was captured of the incident and Rupert's subsequent stay in Kyoto and was later made into a successful documentary. Rupert even wrote a book about his experiences in Kyoto! The entirety of the documentary was videotaped. Also featuring videotaped elements included Pretty Cure (which had entire sequences taped), Haruhi Suzumiya (which incorporated the para para dancing footage shot for the Hare hare yukai music video), and Yubisaki Milk Tea (which had a Scanimated opening title). Boyish tendencies Even back in 2004, Emma started showing her boyish side; while not lesbian, she did write a song (ironically titled "The Truth Hurts") from a lesbian perspective, casting herself as a lesbian cross-dresser who falls in love with another girl and fools everyone into thinking she's a boy. The story ends happily, as the two get married later on in life (living where homosexual marriages are recognized, of course). Of course, her boyish side also showed up on film as her beloved character, Usagi Tsukino, started cross-dressing in the 2007 film Sailor Moon SuperS, and Emma started cross-dressing with her, though the first film where she actually cross-dressed to be released was the 2006 epic film Wolf's Rain, where she portrays Toboe, the youngest of the four male heroes in search of Paradise. Her boyish tendencies soon became more pronounced to the point of portraying cross-dressers by default such as Haruhi Fujioka (referred to by fans of a certain previous film as "the other Haruhi") in Ouran High School Host Club and Mizuki Ashiya in Hana-Kimi (or, For You in Full Blossom). Both films were released in 2008, and both films were videotaped in their entirey (a first for fiction films originally made for cinematic release), though Sailor Moon SuperS also had a Scanimated shaded 3-D opening title. After passing her driving test in the United States before the end of the summer, she ordered a customized Chrysler PT Cruiser from Chrysler LLC, equipped with automatic seat belts. Fallout with 20th Century Fox Since 2000, Emma has made a few films with 20th Century Fox, many of which were co-produced with other companies. For example, Full Metal Panic! (2006) and its sequels (released in 2007 and 2008, respectively) were co-productions with Lucasfilm Ltd. and Disney, while Fullmetal Alchemist and the upcoming One Piece (to be released in 2009) were co-productions with Carolco Pictures. On December 27, 2008, though, as controversy swirled around the Warner Bros. film Watchmen, Emma announced in protest that, due to Warner losing the Watchmen case, the then-recently finished film One Piece would be her last motion picture with Fox. Fox retaliated days later, as Rupert Murdoch fired her personally, saying, "You're lucky you get to finish whatever films you have left with other studios," and announcing the next day that the releases of Magikano, Dominion Tank Police, Tsubasa Chronicle, and One Piece would be cut to one week each and that on August 31, they were selling their share of the rights to all of her films with the company (both finished and incomplete), apportioning the rights to Disney, Lions Gate Films, Paramount Pictures, and Universal Pictures. Not surprisingly, Warner was not listed as one of the companies as Fox felt that Warner had caused this whole mess by not acquiring the rights to Watchmen properly. All four companies named have stated that they would digitally remove all references to Fox as punishment for starting this whole mess. The two co-productions between Fox 2000 and Cinergi, Utena and Magikano, were exempt as all rights to both lay with Disney from the start as a result of being Cinergi productions, though the "in association with Fox 2000 Pictures" credit was removed from future prints. As of August 2009, both xxxHolic and Dominion Tank Police 2 have been delayed due to the affair. Fox and Warner have since settled, but the sales and delays related to the sales stood. Original projects In 2008, Emma suddenly put her manga series, from which Kung Fu Romansu was derived, on hiatus to start work on a new graphic novel that would prove to be her answer to Watchmen: Sentai Watchwomen, a deconstruction of the magical girl genre. Also, Emma plans to start work on three screenplays: The Manga Vigilante, Deadly Pretends, and Hell Up in Compton. All three movies are being planned as action movies, and Emma sees a lot of potential in them. She's also very excited about the day she'll start work on both films since, as she says in an interview, "My characters in both will use both guns and martial arts during heavy action sequences in said films." Sentai Watchwomen is also being adapted into a major motion picture with one of her production companies, SOS Productions, which produced The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya in 2007 and Lucky Star in 2008. All four projects will be distributed by Disney. Also, she plans on starring in Reservoir Dogs 2, set for release in 2015. Strangely, she, Rupert Grint, and Danielle Panabaker were present when Natasha Richardson suffered a fatal blow to the head after falling off a beginner's slope at the Mont Tremblant resort in Quebec on March 16, 2009. The three were preparing to shoot a scene at the resort when Emma saw Richardson fall. A shocked Emma then said, "Impossible... she couldn't have suffered an injury great enough to kill her in that fall. Courage, people! Let's shoot this 4-D attraction carefully so we don't suffer her fate!" Emma was shocked to learn of Richardson's death the next Wednesday, and she attended the burial at St. Peter's Episcopal Church in Millbrook, NY, wearing a black vinyl jumpsuit and leather jacket as always. She dedicated her band's 2009 album, The Harsh Reality, to Richardson as well as Robert Knox, who was stabbed to death by Chav mugger Karl Bishop shortly after production on the 14 Years music video wrapped up in May 2008. Moving to the web Recently, Emma joined the menagerie of reviewers related to That Guy With The Glasses. She is currently reviewing anime as the Anime Critic, with Rupert sometimes joining her as her Cosplaying Assistant. Her first review was of the infamous Optimum English dub of Sailor Moon, which also featured the Cosplaying Assistant. She also directed, wrote, produced, and starred in the web original The Genderbending of Haruhi Suzumiya as Haruki Suzumiya. The series was produced for That Guy With The Glasses. In 2011, she'll be involved in a series of web originals produced independently of the site, but Doug Walker, Mike Ellis, and Mike Michaud encouraged her to make some web stuff independently of the site. Gunsmith Cats In 2010, the long-awaited action film Gunsmith Cats is due for release. Emma, who starred in, produced, wrote, and directed the film, has shown contempt toward the cut that's to be released, saying it takes away from the aspect of the film with its cutting of scenes such as the one where Rally Vincent blows a minor criminal's brains all over the ground, but understands that some of the cuts were necessary to avoid an NC-17 rating. When the film comes out on home video, the Director's Cut, which is indeed rated NC-17 "for images of graphic violence and pervasive language", will be released on home video at the same time. To avoid coming under fire, Emma had said that shooting would not commence until Bonnie Wright, who plays ex-prostitute Minnie May Hopkins, turned 18. True to her word, shooting had started on March 5, 2009, and Bonnie received no nude scenes. Shooting took place on location in Chicago, IL, where the main action takes place, with some studio shooting at Disney Studios in Burbank, CA. The theatrical cut was rated R "for strong action violence, thematic material and drug use, and for strong language throughout", as some of the excised scenes had lines such as "What, you got a **** in your throat or something?" (Rally's taunting line in response to some muffled words from the same criminal whose head she'd soon blow clean off), "That was why the fuck Minnie May and I hate when those drug dealers get into our ****s with their heroin and crack" (a narration bit that was a response toperverted drug dealers surrounding the bounty hunters armed with needles and drugs), and "Son of a motherfucking bitch! Minnie May, would you take a look at that motherfucking crowd!" (Rally's line in response to another surge of customers at her gun shop) among other colorful metaphors (mainly from Rally, who usually swears when she's in a good mood). Gimmicks Since Sailor Moon, Emma has made deals with the directors of her projects to include gimmicks in her movies. When she too became a director, she started including gimmicks in her own films. *''Sailor Moon'' (2003): A promotional VHS copy of the first episode of the anime as dubbed by Scotti Bros. Pictures was handed out to everyone who saw the movie. At the end, after the PBS logo, Emma appeared onscreen to tell the patrons to enjoy the VHS tape that came with the film, as they'll see a surprise at the end of the tape. The surprise turned out to be a series of promos for the anime broadcast on PBS between February 1992 and February 1997, followed by PBS's "Just Watch Us Now" promo from 1990. *''Rhapsody: A Musical Adventure'' (2004): A CD copy of the cast recording of the songs featured in the video game upon which the film is based was handed out to everyone who saw the movie. The CD was later packaged in the DVD (and later HD-DVD and BluRay) releases of the film. *''InuYasha'' (2004): A CD single of El mundo he de cambiar as recorded by Los Lobos for the film was handed out to everyone who saw the movie. *''Pichi Pichi Pitch'' (2004): Bubbles were produced in the auditorium whenever underwater scenes were shown. *''Sailor Moon R'' (2004): For the flat release only, polarized 3-D glasses were handed out to everyone who saw the movie. The glasses were meant to be used during the sole 3-D scene in the flat release: the virtual arcade scene. As soon as "GLASSES ON" flashed in the lower part of the screen, that was the signal to put the glasses on. The glasses were then removed when "GLASSES OFF" flashed on a black screen after the scene ended. *''Battle Doll Angelic Layer'' (2005): In Tucumcari, New Mexico, the lobbies in the theatres were used to sell figurines of angels from the anime featured in the film. *''Amazing Agent Luna'' (2005): Inflatable owls attached to wires floated over the audience when the giant owl clones attacked Nobel High. *''Wolf's Rain'' (2006): A certificate for a $1,000 life insurance policy from Lloyd's of London was given to each customer in case he/she should die in an attempt to find Paradise. *''Sailor Moon S'' (2006): The person in charge of the box office asked teenage boys who got tickets to the movie their ages and gave those aged 14 to 17 their own Sailor Uranus costumes, and during weekend showings after May 2006, random teenage boys dressed as Sailor Uranus served as ushers. *''W.I.T.C.H.'' (2006): Screenings started with Emma appearing onscreen to inform the patrons of the meaning of the name: "The name of the movie is taken from the first initials of the five main characters. At the end of the film, the first letter of said characters' first names will be bolder than the rest of the letters in the end credits. Also, you'll see a surprise clip at the end." The surprise clip turned out to be the music video for Video Killed the Radio Star. *''Digimon Adventure'' (2006): A random Digimon plushie was handed out to everyone who saw the movie, and those who purchased advance tickets got a 2001 VHS copy of Digimon: The Movie from Artisan Entertainment. *''Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne'' (2006): Those who purchased advance tickets got the complete collection of the manga from CMX. *''Negima!'' (2006): Screenings started with a Patton-style intro where Negi Springfield (Labon Hester) introduces the "NegiVision 3-D" system. A customized THX trailer ends the introduction, followed by a traditional film countdown as the screen in the Mahora Academy auditorium fills the screen. This gimmick even appeared on TV broadcasts, complete with the THX trailer part. *''Pocket Monsters'' (2007): IMAX theatres playing the film used pseudo-3D effects in the form of sprinklers during the Hanada City gym scene at the end of the film. *''Yubisaki Milk Tea'' (2007): The end credits feature a message reading "Approved under the Miller Obscenity Test" in response to the film being subjected to the test in every major city. *''The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya'' (2007): The end credits parody the usual AHA message by including a message saying "The Time Traveling Bureau monitored the time traveler action. No time travelers were harmed in the making of this movie (although one time traveler did suffer abuse at my hands!). -Haruhi Suzumiya". This was in response to a lawsuit brought by the parents of Anna Popplewell when they heard their 17-year-old daughter was being abused during the shoot in Nishinomiya, Japan. The case was settled out of court before it could be brought to court (although the only terms listed in the settlement was that all scenes where Mikuru Asahina was abused by Haruhi would be monitored by Anna's parents, who traveled all the way to Nishinomiya to make sure Emma kept abuse of Anna to the set), and Anna herself said she didn't mind the abuse and that she and Emma are actually good friends. *''Sailor Moon SuperS'' (2007): PBS P-heads were painted in the form of graffiti outside of every theatre that was playing this film. Emma, George Lucas, and Guy Hamilton sent letters to theatre owners and hip hop artists informing them of their plan to spray P-heads on the exterior of the theatres playing the film. Any theatre that stopped playing the film had the graffiti cleaned off as part of the compromise with the theatre owners. *''Saint Tail'' (2007): Those who purchased advance tickets got a promotional copy of the first episode of the anime on DVD as dubbed by Streamline Pictures. *''Gunbuster'' (2007): Screenings started with Emma appearing onscreen to inform the patrons of a surprise clip at the end, which turned out to be a montage of Universal Pictures logos preceding the "When in Hollywood Visit Universal Studios" bumper. *''Pretty Cure'' (2007): Between October 14 and October 30, boys aged between 12 and 14 received Cure Black costumes. Also, at the critical moment, when King Haaku is defeated for the second time, the words "CHOOSE THE ENDING" flash in the lower part of the screen, at which point the audience decided with their thumbs whether Cure Black survives or dies. Supposedly, no audience showed mercy, so the alternate ending (where Cure Black is shown to be safe and sound with Cure White after the shards from King Haaku finish falling and the dust clears) was never shown, although it was included on the 2007 DVD and 2008 BluRay releases on the 3rd disc of each. The words "CHOOSE THE ENDING" were deemed unnecessary and removed from the home video release and television broadcast. The ending actually shown has only Cure White in the clearing dust. She discovers Cure Black impaled on a shard from King Haaku and removes the shard, but it's too late, as Cure Black had died from her wound. A "really dead montage" is then shown, consisting exclusively of clips from scenes shot for the film but cut for time constraints, but the tears from POWs from the Garden of Light bring her back, so it didn't really matter whether the audience showed any mercy or not, as the final scene for each ending shows Nagisa Misumi (Cure Black's normal alter ego) alive and well. *''Time Stranger Kyoko'' (2007): Those who purchased advance tickets got a promotional DVD copy of the OVA "Leave It To Chocola!". *''Cutey Honey 1'' (2007): IMAX 3-D screenings used 4-D effects throughout the film. *''Ouran High School Host Club'' (2008): A playbill was handed out to everyone who saw the movie. The playbill included the phrase "Catch the sequel on TV Valentine's Day 2009", retroactively announcing that sequels would be made for television. *''Ultra Maniac'' (2008): Select theatres playing the film in Real D used 4-D effects throughout the film. Feuds Marilyn Manson Emma is notable for her feud with Marilyn Manson--and Satanism in general. The feud is so long-reaching that Emma sometimes parodies the style of Satanic music, especially Manson and black metal. When she and Slayer rhythm guitarist Kerry King collaborated on "Welcome to Hell", she included the lyric "I take all souls whom my power they trigger / Like Marilyn Manson, that death-white nigger" as one of her verses. Despite accusations of hypocrisy, Emma maintains that she leaves much of the Satanic imagery in the lyrics to King, an atheist, and that she herself is part Christian, part Shinto. The Satanic imagery she does include in her parts of the songs is basically jabbing at the whole of Satanism. In 2009, Emma announced that her band would cover two Marilyn Manson songs that don't have a Satanic theme: "Rock Is Dead" and "Tainted Love". Both songs would be included on the band's 2012 album, and Emma herself said that the only reason why the Remington Steelers was covering both songs is because they're not Satanic, while also hinting that she still hates Manson and only agreed to cover both songs with the Steelers because Manson himself challenged the band to cover two of his songs for a future album. Warner Bros. Pictures In July of 2008, Disney and Carolco released the theatrical trailer for Pretty Cure Max Heart. Early in 2009, Warner Bros. released a theatrical trailer for a lesser-known CGI-animated yet realistic-looking film whose name will not be printed on this Wiki. Emma saw the trailer before a screening of Coraline and said in a press conference later that day, "Those hacks at Warner think they've come up with something original for their damn movie. Well, I'll show them original!" Throughout the spring, she and Kay Panabaker spied on the studio to obtain the materials necessary for making the trailer for Pretty Cure Splash Star. They showed the trailer to the executives at Warner, and the studio, Disney, and Carolco all agreed to premiere the trailer before the film the very trailer had hacked. When Kay informed Emma of what she saw at an IMAX 3-D screening of the film, Emma made an Anime Critic video titled "Take That, Warner Bros.!", where Kay makes a guest appearence to help her out with the video, which the two scripted together. This is Kay's only appearence in an Anime Critic video. Jonathan Mostow Emma's prima donna attitude was admired by all the directors. There was only one exception: Jonathan Mostow. He hated her for being bossy, and the two tried to get each other fired throughout production of Galaxy Angel. After production on Galaxy Angel Rune wrapped, Emma decided to convince Mario Kassar and Andrew G. Vajna to keep Mostow away from production on her movies and has since decided to direct all future Galaxy Angel movies herself. Filmography (since 2000) Film *Abenobashi Shopping Arcade (2006) as Arumi Asahina *Absolute Boyfriend (2007) *Ai Yori Aoshi (2007) *Amazing Agent Luna (2005) (in 3-D) as Luna *Anime Seisaku Shinkō Kuromi-chan (2009) (also wrote screenplay and directed) (Japanese) as Mikiko "Kuromi" Oguro *Aoi House (2007) *Aoi House in Love (2009) *Appleseed (2008) (also directed) (in 3-D) as Deunan Knute *Appleseed Ex Machina (2011) (also directed) (in 3-D) as Deunan Knute *Arjuna (2005) (also in IMAX) *Armitage (2009) *Azumanga Daioh (2005) as Chiyo Mihama *Babel II (2008) (also wrote screenplay) (Italian) as Juju *Baby and Me (2000) as Hiroko (Hiro) *Battle Doll Angelic Layer (2005) (in 3-D) (also in IMAX 3-D) as Misaki Suzuhara *Beauty is the Beast (2007) *Bleach (2008) (also wrote screenplay) (Italian) as Rukia Kuchiki *Bubblegum Crisis (2010) (in 3-D) (also in IMAX 3-D) as Sylia Stingray *Burn Up! (2008) (also in IMAX) as Yuka *Candy Candy (2001) as Candy *Captain Harlock (2007) (Italian) (in 3-D) as Kei Yuki *El Cazador de la Bruja (2010) (Italian/Spanish) *The Cherry Project (2005) as Asuka Chieri *Le Chevalier d'Eon (2009) (also directed) (French) as Lia de Beaumont *Chobits (2006) (in 3-D) as Chii *Code Geass (2009) (also directed) as C.C. *La Corda d'Oro (2007) (French) (also in IMAX) as Nami Amo *Creamy Mami (2000) *Cutey Honey 1 (2007) (in 3-D) (also in IMAX 3-D) as Honey Kisaragi/Cutey Honey *Cutey Honey 2 (2009) (in 3-D) (also in IMAX 3-D) as Honey Kisaragi/Cutey Honey *Deadly Pretends (2012) (also directed) (in 3-D) as Layla Robinson *Delinquent in Drag (2008) (in 3-D) as Otoko *Digimon Adventure (2006) (in 3-D) (also in IMAX 3-D) as Sora Takenouchi *Digimon Adventure 02 (2009) (only as director) (in 3-D) (also in IMAX 3-D) *Digimon Tamers (2012) (only as director) (in 3-D) (also in IMAX 3-D) *Dokuro-chan (2009) (also directed) *Dominion Tank Police (2009) (digital screenings in 3-D) as Leona Ozaki *Dominion Tank Police 2 (2011) (digital screenings in 3-D) as Leona Ozaki *The Doom Stone (2004) (also wrote screenplay) as Alma *Dragon Ball (2000) (Italian) as Bulma *El Hazard: The Magnificent World (2007) *Elfen Lied (2002) as Mayu *Eureka Seven (2007) as Gidget *Famicom Detective Club (2005) *Famicom Detective Club 2 (2007) *Finding Tomorrow (2004) as Nadja Applefield *Fire Emblem Vol. 1 (2010) as Caeda *Fire Emblem Vol. 2 (2011) as Caeda *Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem (2012) as Caeda *Fresh Pretty Cure (2012) (in 3-D) (also in IMAX 3-D) as Love Momozono/Cure Peach/Cure Angel *Fruits Basket (2006) as Tohru Honda *Full Metal Panic! (2006) (in 3-D) (also in IMAX 3-D) as Kaname Chidori *Full Moon wo Sagashite (2001) as Mitsuki Koyama/Full Moon *Fullmetal Alchemist (2006) (Italian) as Winry Rockbell *Fumoffu (2007) (in 3-D) (also in IMAX 3-D) as Kaname Chidori *Galaxy Angel (2006) *Galaxy Angel Rune (2008) *Gall Force (2009) (Mexican) *Gantz (2006) *Gate Keepers (2005) *Genshiken (2007) *The Gentlemen's Alliance Cross (2009) (also wrote screenplay and directed) as Haine Otomiya *Girls High (2009) (also directed) (also in IMAX) as Eriko Takahashi *Gravitation (2008) (also directed) *Gunbuster (2007) *Gunslinger Girl (2006) (Italian) as Henrietta *Gunslinger Girl 2 (2007) (Italian) as Henrietta *Gunslinger Girl 3 (2008) (Italian) as Henrietta *Gunslinger Girl 4 (2009) (Italian) as Henrietta *Gunslinger Girl 5 (2010) (Italian) as Henrietta *Gunslinger Girl 6 (2011) (Italian) as Henrietta *Gunsmith Cats (2010) (also wrote screenplay) as Rally Vincent *Haibane Renmei (2005) *Haja Tensei Dangaioh (2006) as Mia Alice *Hana-Kimi (or, For You in Full Blossom) (2008) (also wrote screenplay) as Mizuki Ashiya *Happiness! (2009) (only as director) *Hayate the Combat Butler (2006) as Nagi Sanzenin *Heartcatch Pretty Cure (2013) (in 3-D) (also in IMAX 3-D) *Heat Guy J (2009) (digital screenings in 3-D) *Hell Up in Compton (2013) (also directed) (in 3-D) as Yuki Teno *Hidamari Sketch (2010) (also directed) (also in IMAX) as Yuno *Hikaru no Go (2004) *Hillary (2006) *Hourou Musuko (2006) *Hyakko (2010) (also in IMAX) as Ayumi Nonomura *I My Me! Strawberry Eggs (2009) *Iczelion: An IMAX 3-D Experience (2009) (in 3-D) (also in IMAX 3-D) as Nagisa Kai *Iczer-One: An IMAX 3-D Experience (2007) (in 3-D) (also in IMAX 3-D) as Iczer-One *Iczer-Three: An IMAX 3-D Experience (2008) (in 3-D) (also in IMAX 3-D) as Iczer-One *Initial D (2007) *InuYasha (2004) (in 3-D) (also in IMAX 3-D) as Kagome Higurashi *Jubei-chan: The Ninja Girl (2004) *Jubei-chan 2 (2005) *Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne (2006) (also wrote screenplay and directed) (in 3-D) *Kampfer (2010) (also wrote screenplay) (in 3-D) (also in IMAX 3-D) as Akane Mishima *Karin (2007) as Karin Marker *Kashimashi: Girl Meets Girl (2008) (Japanese) (in 3-D) (also in IMAX 3-D) as Yasuna Kamiizumi *Kaze Hikaru (2002) (Italian) *Kaze no Stigma (2010) (also directed) (in 3-D) as Ayano Kannagi *Kujibiki Unbalance (2008) *Kung Fu Romansu (2006) (also wrote and produced) as Satsuki Miyamoto *Kung Fu Romansu: The Sequel (2009) (also wrote and produced) as Satsuki Miyamoto *The Last Uniform (2009) (also directed) *A Little Snow Fairy Sugar (2002) (also wrote screenplay) (German) as Saga Bergmann *Love Hina (2007) (also in IMAX) *Love Lays Dying (2010) (in 3-D) *Loveless (2010) *Lucky Star (2008) (also wrote screenplay; credited as producer as SOS Brigade) (also in IMAX) as Konata Izumi; Kanata Izumi *L/R: Licensed by Royalty (2004) *Madlax (2008) (Italian) *Magic User's Club (2009) (also directed) *Magikano (2009) (also in IMAX) *Mahoraba (2008) (also wrote screenplay and directed) *Mahoromatic (2008) (in 3-D) (also in IMAX 3-D) as Mahoro Ando *Mai the Psychic Girl (2004) as Mai Kuju *The Manga Vigilante (2011) (also directed) (in 3-D) as The Manga Vigilante *Maria Holic (2010) *Master Keaton (2007) *MegaMan NT Warrior (2004) (in 3-D) *MegaMan NT Warrior 2 (2006) (in 3-D) *MegaMan NT Warrior: Axess (2006) (in 3-D) *MegaMan NT Warrior: Beast (2007) (also directed) (in 3-D) *MegaMan NT Warrior: Beast+ (2008) (also directed) (in 3-D) *MegaMan NT Warrior: Stream (2007) (in 3-D) *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (2007) (also wrote screenplay; credited as producer as SOS Brigade and as ultra director as Haruhi Suzumiya) (digital screenings and IMAX screenings show half-hour finale in 3-D) (also in IMAX 3-D) as Haruhi Suzumiya *Meru Puri (2009) (Italian) (in 3-D) *Miami Guns (2011) *Miyuki-chan in Wonderland (2005) *Moon Phase (2006) *M-66 (2009) (also in IMAX) as Feris *My-HiME (2009) (Japanese) *Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water (2006) (Italian/French) as Nadia *Nana (2002) (also wrote screenplay) as Nana Osaki *Nanoha (2010) (also directed) *Napoleon and Betsy (2009) *Naruto (2008) (digital screenings in 3-D) as Sakura Haruno *Needless (2007) as Disc *Negima! (2006) (also wrote screenplay) (in 3-D) (also in IMAX 3-D) as Asuna Kagurazaka *Noir (2006) (Italian/French) *Nurse Angel Ririka SOS (2003) as Ririka Mori *One Piece (2009) (in 3-D) as Nami *Otoboku (2007) (also in IMAX) *Ouran High School Host Club (2008) as Haruhi Fujioka; Kotoko Fujioka *Patlabor (2009) (in 3-D) as Noa Izumi *Pichi Pichi Pitch (2004) *Plastic Little (2009) (in 3-D) (also in IMAX 3-D and OMNIMAX)as Titaniva Mu Koshigaya *Pocket Monsters (2007) (also in IMAX) as Officer Junsa; Nurse Joi *Pocket Monsters: Aim For the Thunder (2009) (also in IMAX) as Officer Junsa; Nurse Joi *Pocket Monsters: Satoshi vs. the Psychic Girl (2011) (also in IMAX) as Officer Junsa; Nurse Joi *Pretear (2007) *Pretty Cure (2007) (in 3-D) (also in IMAX 3-D) as Honoka Yukishiro/Cure White *Pretty Cure Max Heart (2008) (in 3-D) (also in IMAX 3-D) as Honoka Yukishiro/Cure White *Pretty Cure Splash Star (2009) (in 3-D) (also in IMAX 3-D) as Saki Hyuga/Cure Bloom/Cure Bright; Honoka Yukishiro (uncredited) *Pretty Face (2010) as Rina Kurimi *Princess Nine (2008) *Princess Prince (2009) *Princess Princess (2007) *Princess Tutu (2006) as Narrator (voice) *Project A-Ko (2008) (in 3-D) as A-Ko Magami *Propaganda War Ensemble (2014) (also directed) (in 3-D) as Jade Sheen *Puni Puni Poemy (2009) as Itsue Aasu *Ramen Fighter Miki (2011) (digital and IMAX screenings in 3-D) (also in IMAX 3-D) as Miki Onimaru *Rayearth (2009) (in 3-D) as Presea Fuaru *Reservoir Dogs 2 (2015) (also wrote screenplay and directed) (in 3-D) as Ms. Gold *Rhapsody: A Musical Adventure (2004) as Cornet *Rhysmyth (2008) as Elena Bohdana *Riding Bean (2006) as Rally Vincent *Sailor Moon (2003) (also wrote screenplay) (Italian/Spanish) (digital screenings in 3-D) as Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon/Princess Serenity; Luna (human) *Sailor Moon R (2004) (also wrote screenplay) (Italian/Spanish) (digital screenings in 3-D) as Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon/Princess Serenity/Neo-Queen Serenity; Natsumi Granger/Ann; Chibi-usa (voice) *Sailor Moon S (2006) (also wrote screenplay) (Italian/Spanish) (digital screenings in 3-D) as Usagi Tsukino/(Super) Sailor Moon/Princess Serenity/Neo-Queen Serenity; Chibi-usa/Sailor Chibi Moon (voice); Michiru Kaioh/Sailor Neptune *Sailor Moon Stars (2008) (also wrote screenplay) (Italian/Spanish) (digital screenings in 3-D) as Usagi Tsukino/Eternal Sailor Moon/Princess Serenity/Neo-Queen Serenity; Chibi-usa/Sailor Chibi Moon (voice); Diana (voice); Chibi Chibi (voice) *Sailor Moon SuperS (2007) (also wrote screenplay) (Italian/Spanish) (digital screenings in 3-D) as Usagi Tsukino/Super Sailor Moon/Princess Serenity/Neo-Queen Serenity; Chibi-usa/Sailor Chibi Moon (voice); Diana (voice) *Saint Seiya (2007) (also wrote screenplay) (in 3-D) (also in IMAX 3-D) *Saint Tail (2007) (also directed) as Seira Mimori *Samurai Girl (2008) (also in IMAX) *School Days (2008) *School Rumble (2007) (also in IMAX) *The Second Raid (2008) (in 3-D) (also in IMAX 3-D) as Kaname Chidori *Sentai Watchwomen (2013) (also wrote screenplay and directed) (in 3-D) (also in IMAX 3-D) as Michiru Suzuki/Mikey Michiru *Shuffle! (2008) *Skip-Beat! (2009) (also wrote screenplay and directed) as Ren Tsuruga *Slayers Gorgeous (2008) (also wrote screenplay and produced) (Mexican) (in 3-D) as Lina Inverse *Slayers Great (2007) (also wrote screenplay and produced) (Mexican) (in 3-D) as Lina Inverse *Slayers Perfect (2005) (also wrote screenplay and produced) (Mexican) (in 3-D) as Lina Inverse *Slayers Premium (2009) (also wrote screenplay and produced) (Mexican) (in 3-D) as Lina Inverse *Slayers Return (2006) (also wrote screenplay and produced) (Mexican) (in 3-D) as Lina Inverse *Sol Bianca (2010) (in 3-D) (also in IMAX 3-D) *Straight Outta Lynwood (2006) (in 3-D) as Lisa O'Connell *Strawberry Panic (2008) (also in IMAX) *Sugar Princess (2010) (also wrote screenplay) (also in IMAX) as Maaya Kurinoki *SuperGals (2010) *Tactics (2008) *The Tale of Despereaux (2008) as Princess Pea (voice) *This Ugly Yet Beautiful World (2009) *Thousand Years of Snow (2007) as Chiyuki *3x3 Eyes (2006) (also wrote screenplay) as Pai Ayanokouji/Parvati III *3x3 Eyes: Legend of the Divine Demon (2008) (also wrote screenplay) as Pai Ayanokouji/Parvati III *Time Stranger Kyoko (2007) (also wrote screenplay and directed) (in 3-D) as Kyoko Suomi/Time Stranger; Ui Suomi; Kiyu Suomi *Tokyo Babylon (2004) (in 3-D) *Tokyo Boys and Girls (2004) *Tsubasa Chronicle (2009) (in 3-D) (also in IMAX) *Twin Princesses of the Wonder Planet (2007) *Twin Princesses of the Wonder Planet: Gyu! (2008) *2x2=Shinobuden (2007) (also in IMAX) *Ultra Maniac (2008) (also wrote screenplay) (Italian) (in 3-D) as Ayu Tateishi *Untitled Pocket Monsters Prequel (2001) as Hanako *Utena (2007) (also in IMAX) *Vampire Knight (2007) (Italian) (in 3-D) as Yuki Cross *Vexille (2011) (in 3-D) as Lt. Cdr. Vexille Serra *Wanted: The IMAX Experience (2009) (also in IMAX) as Armeria *We Will Rock You (2011) as Scaramouche *Winds of Nostalgio (2010) (in 3-D) (also in IMAX 3-D) as Eddie Brown *W.I.T.C.H. (2006) (also wrote screenplay and directed) *The Witness (2015) (also wrote screenplay and directed) (in 3-D) as Kelly Korematsu *Wolf's Rain (2006) (also wrote screenplay) as Toboe *The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (2006) (only as screenwriter) (also in IMAX) *WordGirl (2009) (also wrote screenplay) as Becky Botsford/WordGirl *X: The Destiny War (2005) (in 3-D) as Kotori Monou *xxxHolic (2011) (in 3-D) *Yawara (2007) *Yes! Pretty Cure 5 (2010) (also wrote screenplay) (in 3-D) (also in IMAX 3-D) as Nozomi Yumehara/Cure Dream, Pretty Cure of Hope *Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Go Go! (2011) (also wrote screenplay) (in 3-D) (also in IMAX 3-D) as Nozomi Yumehara/Cure Dream, Pretty Cure of Hope *Yo Yo Girl Cop (2008) *Yotsuba&! (2009) *You're Under Arrest (2006) as Natsumi Tsujimoto *Yubisaki Milk Tea (2007) as Minamo Kurokawa *Yu-Gi-Oh! (2006) (in 3-D) *Zillion (2010) (in 3-D) as Apple *Zodiac P.I. (2006) as Lili Hoshizawa Television *Akira (2008) (miniseries) (in 3-D) (ABC) as Kei; Kaori *Amazing Agent Luna specials (2007-2009) (TV specials) (Disney Channel original) (in 3-D) (Disney Channel) as Luna *Blood+ (2009-2010) (The CW) as Saya Otonashi *Dragon Quest IV: Chapters of the Chosen (2009) (miniseries) (CBS) as Tsarevna Alena *Emma Watson On Ice (2003-) (TV specials) (PBS) as Various *The Giver (2002) (TV special) (ABC) as Rosemary *Hana-Kimi: The Series (2009-) (PBS) as Mizuki Ashiya *Haruhi Suzumiya specials (2008-2012) (TV specials) (also wrote teleplays and produced and directed all specials) (in 3-D) (ABC) as Haruhi Suzumiya *Kung Fu Romansu: The Series (2010-) (also wrote and produced) (FOX) as Satsuki Miyamoto *Macross (2008) (PBS) as Lynn Minmei *Macross Frontier (2009) (PBS) *Magical Pokémon Journey (2003-2005) (PBS) as Hazel *Magical x Miracle (2004-2005) (Disney Channel original) (only as director) (Disney Channel) *Mospeada (2010) (PBS) *Negima! (2007-) (also wrote teleplays and directed some episodes) (in 3-D) (CBS) as Asuna Kagurazaka *Ouran High School Host Club specials (2009-) (TV specials) (PBS and CBS) as Haruhi Fujioka *The Outsiders (2006) (TV special) (ABC) as Cherry Valance *Pokémon Adventures (2006-) (PBS) as Yellow *Pretty Cure All Stars (2012) (TV special) (also wrote teleplay and directed) (in 3-D) (ABC Family) as Honoka Yukishiro/Cure White; Saki Hyuga/Cure Bloom/Cure Bright; Nozomi Yumehara/Cure Dream, Pretty Cure of Hope; Love Momozono/Cure Peach *Pretty Cure All Stars 2 (2013) (TV special) (also wrote teleplay and directed) (in 3-D) (ABC Family) as Honoka Yukishiro/Cure White; Saki Hyuga/Cure Bloom/Cure Bright; Nozomi Yumehara/Cure Dream, Pretty Cure of Hope; Love Momozono/Cure Peach *Ranma ½ (2005-2011) (in 3-D) (PBS and CBS) as Akane Tendo *Sakura Taisen (2009) (miniseries) (Italian) (in 3-D) (ABC) as Sakura Shinguji *The Slayers (2005-2007; 2010-2011) (also wrote teleplays, produced, and directed some episodes) (Mexican) (in 3-D) (NBC) as Lina Inverse *Southern Cross (2009) (PBS) as Jeanne Francaix *Tokyo Mew Mew (2005-2006) (in 3-D) (PBS) as Ichigo Momomiya/Mew Ichigo *Urusei Yatsura (2005-) (in 3-D) (PBS) as Lum Invader *Walt Disney (2008-) (PBS) as Host; Various *Yubisaki Milk Tea specials (2008) (TV specials) (ABC) as Minamo Kurokawa Stage shows *Death Note: The Tragedy of Light Yagami (2010) as Misa Amane *Kung Fu Romansu (2004) as Satsuki Miyamoto *Kung Fu Romansu: The Sequel (2007) as Satsuki Miyamoto *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya: A Comedy in Seven Acts (2009) as Haruhi Suzumiya *Sera Myu (English adaptations) (2007-) as Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon *Welcome to the Jungle (2009) as Axl Mercury English dubs *Digimon: The Movie Extended Edition (2007) as Sora Takenouchi *The Disappearence of Haruhi Suzumiya (2010) as Haruhi Suzumiya *Lupin III: Seven Days Rhapsody (2006) as Michelle *Ouran Rollerball (2009) as Haruhi Fujioka *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (2007-2008) (Disney Channel original) as Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon/Princess Serenity Web originals *Anime Critic (2009-) (also in 3-D) as Anime Critic *The Genderbending of Haruhi Suzumiya (2009-) (also wrote, produced, and directed) (in 3-D) as Haruki Suzumiya *The Nostalgia Critic (2008-) (also in 3-D) as Anime Critic; various *Pretty Cure Perfume Preppy (2011-) (also directed) (in 3-D) as Ayameko Mayonaka/Cure Jasmine *TGWTG Anniversary Brawl (2009) as Anime Critic (deleted scenes) Discography Emma Watson (2002) 1. The Saga Continues (parody of Forever Love by X Japan) (power metal) 2. The Name That's Running the Game (featuring Chamillionaire) (heavy metal) 3. Pretty Fly For a Lai Lai (featuring Bun B and Scott Leonard) (Chinese cover of Pretty Fly For a White Guy by The Offspring) (alternative metal) 4. Fast Lane (featuring Layzie Bone) (speed metal) 5. Portrait of the Gangster as a Young Girl (death metal) 6. America, What a Country (power metal) 7. Thy Dungeonman (doom metal) 8. Of Yellows and Blacks (featuring Krayzie Bone) (heavy metal) 9. White and Loving It (featuring Eminem) (black metal) 10. Go Steelers (featuring Kanye West and Slick Rick) (thrash metal) 11. Fucc Tupac (featuring P Diddy) (black metal) 12. The Deadly Game (featuring Chamillionaire and Paul Wall) (death metal) 13. Sympathy for the Devil (featuring samples of Sympathy for the Devil by The Rolling Stones) (heavy metal) 14. Russian Reversal (featuring samples of Moscow by Dschinghis Khan) (power metal) 15. Rap City (featuring Peach Hips) (nu metal) Singles 1. The Name That's Running the Game (featuring Chamillionaire) 2. The Saga Continues (parody of Forever Love by X Japan) 3. Pretty Fly For a Lai Lai (featuring Bun B and Scott Leonard) (Chinese cover of Pretty Fly For a White Guy by The Offspring) 4. Fast Lane (featuring Layzie Bone) 5. The Deadly Game (featuring Chamillionaire and Paul Wall) Got Those Rhythm and Blues (2004) 1. Honey Flash rap remix (featuring Chamillionaire) (heavy metal) 2. El Matador Contraataca (featuring Gerardo) (thrash metal) 3. Sk8er Boi (cover of Sk8er Boi by Avril Lavigne) (alternative metal) 4. The Truth Hurts (sludge metal) 5. Long Island Expressway (featuring Coolio) (industrial metal) 6. Flyer Than a Fire (featuring Kanye West) (heavy metal) 7. Reggie (heavy metal) 8. 3:10 to Kyoto (speed metal) 9. 11 Hours (thrash metal) 10. Hell Up in Kyoto (doom metal) 11. Houston, We Have a Problem (featuring Peach Hips) (nu metal) 12. Naga's Lair (featuring Slick Rick) (power metal) 13. Jason Voorhees (featuring Lupe Fiasco) (death metal) 14. In Memory of DJ Screw (drone metal) Singles 1. Honey Flash rap remix (featuring Chamillionaire) 2. El Matador Contraataca (featuring Gerardo) 3. Sk8er Boi (cover of Sk8er Boi by Avril Lavigne) 4. Hell Up in Kyoto Rappin' My @$$ Off (2005) 1. The Saga Concludes (parody of Funky Cold Medina by Tone Loc) (rap metal) 2. Die Hard (featuring Chamillionaire) (death metal) 3. It's $100 to Fucc My B!tch (featuring Chamillionaire and Li'l Wayne) (rap metal) 4. Samurai (featuring Bun B, Killer Mike, Pastor Troy, Foxy Brown, and MC Hammer) (Japanese cover of Samurai by Dschinghis Khan) (power metal) 5. Indiana Jones (speed metal) 6. Terminator (progressive metal) 7. Esperanto (black metal) 8. Dead Tongues (featuring Kanye West) (doom metal) 9. Whiter Than the Clouds (featuring Eminem and Paul Wall) (black metal) 10. Immigration Agency (featuring Slick Rick) (heavy metal) 11. My Black Dawg (featuring Chamillionaire) (black metal) 12. Crazy (featuring Sakura Tange) (nu metal) 13. Freddy (featuring Robert Englund) (death metal) Singles 1. The Saga Concludes (parody of Funky Cold Medina by Tone Loc) 2. Die Hard (featuring Chamillionaire) 3. It's $100 to Fucc My B!tch (featuring Chamillionaire and Li'l Wayne) 4. Terminator 5. My Black Dawg (featuring Chamillionaire) Not Rated X For Nothing (2007) 1. Welcome to McDonald's (parody of Welcome to the Jungle by Guns N' Roses) (heavy metal) 2. Undercat (featuring Bun B) (doom metal) 3. Malo (Spanish cover of Bad by Michael Jackson) (industrial metal) 4. Big Pimps (featuring Pimp C) (doom metal) 5. Sata Andagi (featuring the cast of Azumanga Daioh) (speed metal) 6. Mike Rotch (heavy metal) 7. (I'm an) Underground Knight (featuring Bun B and Pimp C) (thrash metal) 8. Killer Game (featuring Chamillionaire) (death metal) 9. Mount Fuji (featuring Lupe Fiasco and Soulja Boy) (rap metal) 10. Yo Mama (featuring Kotono Mitsuishi and Michie Tomizawa) (nu metal) 11. Gone with the Wind (doom metal) 12. 8 Kilometers (featuring Eminem) (sludge metal) 13. Walk This Way (cover of Walk This Way by Aerosmith) (heavy metal) Singles 1. Welcome to McDonald's (parody of Welcome to the Jungle by Guns N' Roses) 2. Malo (Spanish cover of Bad by Michael Jackson) 3. Big Pimps (featuring Pimp C) 4. Sata Andagi (featuring the cast of Azumanga Daioh) 5. (I'm an) Underground Knight (featuring Bun B and Pimp C) 6. Killer Game (featuring Chamillionaire) Straight Outta Kyoto (2008) 1. Fucc the Police (featuring Bun B and P Diddy) (cover of Fuck the Police by NWA) (rap metal) 2. Northwest Atlantic (featuring Chamillionaire) (heavy metal) 3. I Believe I Can Fly (cover of I Believe I Can Fly by R. Kelly) (power metal) 4. Pimpalicious (featuring Chamillionaire and Pimp C) (doom metal) 5. Straight Outta Kyoto (featuring Michie Tomizawa) (nu metal) 6. Killer Kyoto (featuring Sakura Tange) (death metal) 7. Ridin' Under Water (featuring Akon) (sludge metal) 8. Japs With Attitude (featuring Toshi and Hironobu Kageyama) (stoner metal) 9. Arrow Smiths (black metal) 10. Do the Hammer Time (featuring MC Hammer) (rap metal) 11. Bat Fucc Insane (black metal) 12. Looks Can Kill (featuring Rasaq) (death metal) 13. Outro (rap metal) Singles 1. Fucc the Police (featuring Bun B and P Diddy) (cover of Fuck the Police by NWA) 2. Northwest Atlantic (featuring Chamillionaire) 3. I Believe I Can Fly (cover of I Believe I Can Fly by R. Kelly) 4. Pimpalicious (featuring Chamillionaire and Pimp C) 5. Japs With Attitude (featuring Toshi and Hironobu Kageyama) 6. Do the Hammer Time (featuring MC Hammer) Leather/Live and Deadly (2009) 1. Butterfly (smile.dk cover) (industrial metal) 2. (You Gotta) Fight For Your Right (To Party!) (Beastie Boys cover) (rapcore) 3. Happy Material (punk) 4. Unforgettable (Nat King Cole cover) (heavy metal) 5. The Light Before We Land live (The Delgados cover) (progressive metal) 6. Get Along live (Megumi Hayashibara cover) (punk) 7. When Worlds Collide live (Powerman 5000 cover) (industrial metal) Singles 1. Butterfly (smile.dk cover) (industrial metal) 2. Get Along live (Megumi Hayashibara cover) (punk) Other songs Think About You (Guns N Roses cover) (heavy metal) (on Magical Pokemon Journey soundtrack) Danzen! Pretty Cure (featuring Youko Honna and Yukana) (thrash metal) (on Pretty Cure soundtrack) Get You! Love Love (pop) (on Pretty Cure soundtrack) Ganbalance de Dance (pop) (on Pretty Cure Splash Star soundtrack) Kirameku (power metal) (on Girls High soundtrack) God Knows (Aya Hirano cover) (thrash metal) (on Haruhi Suzumiya: Songs From the ABC Specials) Lost My Music (Aya Hirano cover) (thrash metal) (on Haruhi Suzumiya: Songs From the ABC Specials) Nobody's Real (Powerman 5000 cover) (industrial metal) (on The Genderbending of Haruhi Suzumiya Vol. 1) Le Moribond (Japanese translation) (Jacques Brel cover) (doom metal) (on Kashimashi: Girl Meets Girl soundtrack) Wild Spice (surf rock) (on Ramen Fighter Miki soundtrack) Muteki na Smile (singer-songwriter) (on Ramen Fighter Miki soundtrack) Platonic tsuranuite (power metal) (on Ranma ½ soundtrack) The Light Before We Land (The Delgados cover) (progressive metal) (on Gunslinger Girl soundtrack) Purple Haze (The Jimi Hendrix Experience cover) (grunge) (on Ramen Fighter Miki soundtrack) 21 Guns (Green Day cover) (alternative rock) (on Gunslinger Girl 5 soundtrack) Get Along (Megumi Hayashibara cover) (punk) (on Slayers soundtrack) Give a Reason (Megumi Hayashibara cover) (industrial metal) (on Slayers Next soundtrack) Breeze (Megumi Hayashibara cover) (progressive rock) (on Slayers Try soundtrack) Don't Be Discouraged (Megumi Hayashibara cover) (hard rock) (on Slayers Try soundtrack) Like a Virgin (Madonna cover) (pop) (on Girls Bravo soundtrack) Me and Bobby McGee (Roger Miller cover) (country rock) (on Hayate the Combat Butler soundtrack) Premisa del despiadado angel (industrial metal) (on Evangelion: A Tribute By the Fans, For the Fans) Sailor Stars (featuring Aya Hirano) (hard rock) (on Sailor Moon Stars soundtrack) Sakura Kiss (Chieko Kawabe cover) (New Wave) (on Ouran High School Host Club soundtrack) incl. (pop) (on Girls High soundtrack) Concert films Emma Watson Filmed at Enron Field in 2003; rated R 1. The Name That's Running the Game 2. The Saga Continues 3. Bat Fucc Insane 4. Pretty Fly For a Lai Lai 5. Of Yellows and Blacks 6. Premisa del despiadado angel 7. Purple Haze 8. Nobody's Real solo 9. Camel Song 10. Thy Dungeonman 11. Hell Up in Kyoto 12. Fast Lane 13. Hair of the Dog solo 14. Think About You 15. America, What a Country 16. Portrait of the Gangster as a Young Girl 17. White and Loving It 18. Go Steelers 19. Platonic tsuranuite 20. Rapper's Delight Live and Loving It Filmed at Petco Park in 2005; rated R 1. The Name That's Running the Game 2. Get You! Love Love 3. Nobody's Real 4. Fast Lane 5. The Light Before We Land 6. Get Along solo 7. Hell Up in Kyoto 8. Danzen! Pretty Cure 9. Sk8er Boi 10. Honey Flash 11. The Truth Hurts 12. The Saga Concludes 13. Esperanto 14. My Black Dawg 15. Purple Haze 16. Me and Bobby McGee solo 17. Think About You 18. Of Yellows and Blacks 19. Pirate Jenny 20. Rapper's Delight Tour diary *2003 tour diary *2004 tour diary *2005 tour diary *2006 tour diary *2007 tour diary *2008 tour diary *2009 tour diary *2010 tour diary Movie collection Main article: Emma Watson's Betamax and VHS collection Music collection Main article: Emma Watson's music collection